


Guy/Guy/Gay

by elena0206



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Canon Gay Character, Canon Gay Relationship, Happy Ending, It's as Gay as it can get, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-22
Updated: 2015-11-22
Packaged: 2018-05-02 20:03:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5261663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elena0206/pseuds/elena0206
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will is invited at Hannibal's dinner party, but his life changes forever when Hannibal wants to play Guy/Guy/Gay. What happens next is amazing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Guy/Guy/Gay

After all guests finished eating their meals, Hannibal Lecter rose from his seat at the head of the table. He looked around, his piercing gaze drifting across above everyone’s heads, and silence fell upon the room.

“It is time now,” he announced with sobriety, raising his glass as to make a toast. “We shall now play guy/guy/gay.”

A shiver went down Will Graham’s spine when he heard the three words. He dreaded the seemingly innocent game that Hannibal had suggested playing. There were horrible stories going around the bureau about special agents who played it and they would always end the same: once you came out, you never came back in. An even more terrifying gossip circulating was that some of them were guy up until the very last 5 minutes, when they suddenly became gay. No warning, no build-up, no foreshadowing:  they simply became gay. Will shuddered. The thought of becoming gay because of Hannibal’s games mortified him.

Hannibal started walking around the table, like an apex predator ready to jump upon his prey, and everyone stood still.

 _“Maybe if I don’t move, he won’t see me,”_ Will thought, but soon afterwards gave himself a mental slap. _“Damn it, Graham. He’s not a T-Rex. Get it together.”_

Hannibal stopped next to Frederick Chilton. After a few moments of hovering his hand over Frederick’s head with circular motions, Hannibal concluded, “Guy.” Chilton sighed with relief. He was guy.

Another walk all around the table, and the next stop was Jack Crawford. “Guy,” Hannibal said shortly, and Will panicked. He wished Hannibal would have lingered for longer, so he could properly brace himself for what was following.

With broad and confident steps, Hannibal rounded the dinner table one last time and stopped next to Will Graham’s chair. It was time. It was time to become gay at the hand of Hannibal. Will knew it; he knew he had no escape. He could feel the blood rushing through his veins and his face becoming warm and red. He felt a lump in his throat, and swallowed with difficulty.

“Will,” Hannibal started speaking softly, almost whispering, and the pause between words felt like an eternity. “You are…” He leaned in slightly and took a deep breath through his nose, savoring the smell of the soon-to-be gay. “You are gay, Will.”

Will needed a few second to realize just how real everything was. The room started spinning around him, and his mind felt foggy. It all rapidly turned to black.

* * *

When he woke up, he could see familiar faces floating in a circle above him.

“Is he waking up?” one of them asked, but Will couldn’t answer. His head hurt, and his whole body felt sore.

“I think so,” another voice answered. “Will he be fine? He seems pretty out of it.”

“Ah, he’s gonna be okay. I still remember when I first played guy/guy/gay. I had a similar reaction when I was called gay. Well, except I didn’t collapse on the floor and went in coma for three days.”

Will recognized the last voice as being Jimmy Price’s. He blinked a few times and the blurry faces started to clear up: Jimmy, Brian, Beverly, Jack, Alana, and… where was Hannibal? He was the one who brought that upon him, and he didn’t even show up to visit him at the hospital?

He started mumbling some intelligible sounds, and Alana shouted with enthusiasm. “Jack! Go and bring Hannibal! He’s waking up.”

Jack quickly left the room, but came back soon after. He was followed by Hannibal Lecter. The man had an enormous bouquet of exotic-looking flowers in his arms. The others exited the hospital room, leaving the two of them alone.

“I was worried for you, Will,” Hannibal spoke first, with a genuinely concerned tone. “I’m glad to see you’re awake now. How are you feeling?”

Will frowned. “It’s too soon to tell,” he answered, his voice hoarse and dry. Hannibal helped him drink a glass of water, and then he continued. “I feel… I feel almost no difference.”

Hannibal smiled fondly, and Will wondered what was so funny. He was gay, and there was no turning back. Hannibal should have shown some respect and treated the matter seriously.

“Will,” he cooed, taking one of Will’s hands into his own, and brushing it gently. “Don’t you see?”

Will nodded negatively, and Hannibal continued. “I am gay too,” he confessed, and the revelation made Will gasp, his mouth agape in surprise. “I have always been.”

He finally understood. They were both gay, and they could be gay together and do gay things for the rest of their lives. A few shy tears crawled at the corner of Will’s eyes and a joyous smile spread across his face, in anticipation of the question that was about to be asked.

Hannibal got down on a knee, next to Will’s bed, still holding his hand, and looked up into his eyes with affection. He was feeling emotional too.

“Will you be my gay?” he finally asked, his voice schooled to sound calm. Will was at a loss for words, so he jerked his head affirmatively instead. Hannibal grinned happily and hugged him, pulling him close to his chest.

A round of applause and cheering came from the other side of the room. Jimmy, Brian, Beverly, Alana, and Jack all came in and were yelling their blessings and congratulations at the two.

Will felt content and happy. He was with Hannibal, and everything was going to be fine.

_They were gay._

**Author's Note:**

> For everyone wondering what the hell this thing is -- you have all reasons to wonder. It started when someone tweeted [this.](http://i.imgur.com/Z7q45wp.png) We made fun of the "guy/guy/gay" thing until it became some sort of fandom meme. And then, this fanfic happened. Obviously, this is for fun only and not meant to be taken seriously. 
> 
>  
> 
> [My Tumblr](http://crave-that-mineral.tumblr.com/)  
> [My Twitter](https://twitter.com/ElenaGabrielaC)


End file.
